The Story of Us
by Rikato Tojidofukuto
Summary: "I'm okay." She lied. She was infected. It wasn't natural. He tried to save her. But there was nothing he can do. "Who are you?" It's not the end of the world though, he thought. I'll make you remember me. And this is their story.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I: The Crash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but if I did, ICHIRUKI FOREVER!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone was in a good mood. What's a more perfect way to spend a Saturday afternoon than to have a picnic with all of your friends?

Umm, no. The skies were actually hanging low with dark gray clouds, rain threatening to fall. All the animals were in hibernation, not coming out for another three months. And Rukia was cooped up inside with a banging headache. Ichigo had invited everyone to his house for some type of entertainment and dragged Rukia away from her Chappy drawings to participate with them. What was there to participate with?

"I'm _telling_ you!" Ichigo waved his arms around, nearly hitting the petite girl next to him. "Zangetsu is better than bow and arrows!"

"Kojaku is superior to any shinigami weapon," Uryuu argued, pushing up his glasses. "The Lone Sparrow can fire 1,800 arrows _per second_."

The two were endlessly bickering over who was the strongest, even though that topic should be off-limits. They're friends, or at least at a truce. There is no doubt in Rukia's mind that Ichigo was better than Uryuu, but if she got involved with their debate, the two would be even louder. She turned to Tatsuki and Orihime, hoping for female support, but judging from how Orihime giggled every now and then, face slightly blushing, Rukia decided that joining them would be bad, too. Chad was silently sitting in the corner, sipping from a red cup filled with who knows what. Heaving a big sigh, she stood up and walked toward the stairs, hoping no one would notice.

_No one look at the girl leaving, no one look at the girl leaving,_ she mentally chanted.

"Where are you going?"

_Of course, _she groaned, _Chad would see me_. The tall boy was conviently placed next to the stairs, lightly leaning against the railing.

"I don't feel so well," Rukia admitted. "It's like I'm sick."

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, concerned for his friend. She doesn't get sick very easily.

"I'll be fine, just a tiny headache."

"Okay," He nodded and went back to watching everyone else.

Rukia's vision slightly blurred before returning to normal. _Weird..._

Hand on the railing for support, she made her way upstairs and into Ichigo's room. She tried to slide open his closet door to get into her space, but exhaustion rolled over her and she had just enough strength to go over to Ichigo's bed before she collapsed, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Rukia..."

_She could faintly hear someone call her name._

"Rukia."

_There it goes again._

"Rukia, wake up."

_This time, the voice was followed by a gentle shaking._

"Rukia, you little midget, I swear if you don't get up..."

Her eyes cracked open at the word midget. The forbidden word, never to be used against her or else you'll get an earful. If you're Ichigo, you get an earful, fistful, _and_ kneeful. She prefered the term 'vertically challenged'.

"I'm up, I'm up," She grumbled, shifting into a sitting position. After a few moments of stretching and yawning, the girl looked up with dull violet eyes. "What do you want?"

"It's dinner time," Ichigo said, brow furrowing. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale. And you didn't attack me for calling you a midget."

"It's dinner time already?" She rose to her feet, shivering at the cold. "I've been out for three hours?" Purposely ignoring his other questions, she walked to the door before turning back. "Are you coming or what?" She dragged herself to the dining table, trying not to visibly tremble.

"Hey Rukia!" Orihime chirped, fork posed near her mouth. "It's dinner time!"

"I can see that," Rukia laughed, taking a seat. "What are we eating?"

"Rice and curry," Yuzu said and setted a plate in front of Rukia. "I hope you like it." Smiling, she sat down again.

"I always love your cooking! Who d- ow!" Rukia shrieked as something hit her from behind. Whirling around, she glared angrily at the culprit.

"You were suppose to catch it," Ichigo shrugged before plopping down onto the seat next to her. Rukia, glare still on him, reached up to snatch the item off her head. It was a jacket with the words '_Karakura High School_' stitched on the left.

"I don't need it," She whispered, trying to pass it back to him under the table. Instead of answering, he just grabbed his glass of water (with ice, of course) and lightly touched it against her arm. Immediately, goosebumps traveled all along her arm and she gave an involentary shudder.

"I think you do," Ichigo whispered back. Turning to the rest of them, he said, "Hey guys, it's a bit hot, don't you think? I should turn on the air conditioner." Reluctantly, Rukia shoved her arms into the coat and wrapped it around her.

"Don't turn it up," Tatsuki said. "We're about to leave anyway, right, Orihime?"

"Right! No boys allowed either because it's an all-girls sleepover!" Orihime winked at Rukia. "Tatsuki-chan's things are already at my place."

"Okay," Rukia gulped down the last of her food. "Just let me pack. And Yuzu, I forgot to say before: itadakimasu! Thanks for the food. It was delicious." Her chair scraped the floor as she stood up. "Excuse me." She placed her dirty plate into the sink and turned on the faucet, but Yuzu's hand blocked it.

"No!" The brown haired girl shook her head. "Go get your things. I'll finish here."

"We can handle some idiots while you're gone," Karin grinned.

"Actually, the only idiot here is Ichigo," Rukia said, running upstairs before said boy could chase after her.

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan," Orihime dropped her filthy tableware into the sink as well. "You are invited, too! So you don't have to watch them."

"My sister are _not_ going to a girl's high school sleepover," Ichigo growled and was met with several puppy eyes. Resisting Yuzu's gaze, he said, "I'm not changing my mind."

"Oh, come _on_," Karin crossed her arms defiantly. "Don't you trust Orihime-chan, Tatuski-chan, and Rukia-chan?"

"I do, except for Rukia, but-"

"But, if you don't," She grinned wickedly, similar to when her brother is about to kill a Hollow. Or when he knows he is about to beat Rukia. "I know how to force you."

"What?" He swallowed his rice, confused. "How?"

"Secret weapon," She walked to the stairs, Yuzu behind her.

"Gomenasai, Ichi-nii," Yuzu smiled apologetically at him, bowing slightly. "But..." Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called up to the second floor. "Rukia-chan! Ichi-nii is being a meanie!"

"Yuzu..." Karin sweatdropped. "You were suppose to make him sound worse, like-" She was cut off a footsteps thundering down the stairs.

"What did he do to you?" Rukia skidded to a stop in front of the twins. "What happened?"

"Ichi-nii won't let us go to the sleepover, but Orihime-chan and Tatsuki-chan said we can," Yuzu and Karin broke out the puppy eyes again. "Can we go?"

"Of course," Rukia patted their heads affectionately. "Why not?"

"Of course not," Ichigo countered.

"Yes, they can," Rukia glowered at him.

"No, they can't." He stood up and scowled down at her.

"Yes." She stomped her foot childishly, frustrated at how he was so much taller than her. But, she was _not _backing down.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"_No_."

They stopped arguing, staring daggers at each other instead.

_They're like an old married couple,_ Orihime giggled. _Who are deciding whether or not they will let their kids go to a party._ She whispered that to Tatsuki, who told Uryuu, who laughed about it to Chad, who informed the twins about the inside joke. Watching in amusement, the six smirked, knowing who was going to win the fight. Ichigo's defenses were cracking. Only a matter of time now...

"Fine," The taller boy sighed. "BUT, you don't ruin them, got it? I expect them to come back unscarred. Physically _and_ mentally."

"Yay!" Yuzu and Karin hugged their brother and Rukia, then ran upstairs to get their things.

Rukia smiled proudly at where the two disappeared, hands on her hips. Ichigo rested his elbow on her head and said, "I blame you for this."

"I know," She answered. Simultaneously, they turned back to their friends. Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryuu were snickering softly and looked at the two knowingly. Orihime was...well, we all know what happens when she tries to stifle her laughter. Her face swells up like a balloon and she bangs her fist against her leg, trying to hold it in.

"Why don't we go first?" Tatsuki offered, directing a gaze at Orhime that meant, _You run outside as fast as you can. Do _not_ laugh in here._

"I'll clean the dishes," Rukia said.

"Okay."

* * *

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Orihime had ran outside as soon as she could and now the air was echoing her hysterics. "Did you _see_ that?"

"We were in the same room," Karin said, but was faintly smiling, arms behind her head. "I wish Rukia-san would teach me how to talk my brother into doing stuff." Yuzu ran by, coat in hand and twirling in the falling snow. "Oi! Get your jacket on, Yuzu!"

Yuzu, in only her usual pink dress, pouted at her sister, but followed the orders. She slipped into her caramel colored trench coat, pink backpack dropping to the ground. Karin, in a darker shade of her sister's jacket, sighed as she picked up Yuzu's things.

"Ne, Tatsuki-chan," Yuzu called. "What do you think of Rukia and Ichi-nii together?"

Tatsuki put a hand on the brunette's head. "We promised to bring you back unscarred. Can't have you thinking about that stuff. He'll kill us."

"Nah-uh!" She shook her head. "Rukia-san promised! And she's not here."

"Fine," The purple haired girl chuckled. "I think that they are a perfect match for each other."

"Me too!" With that, little Yuzu ran to join her sister, who was far ahead of them.

"I wonder what's Rukia doing?"

* * *

"When are you leaving?" Ichigo sighed as he leaned his chair onto its back two legs.

"Soon," was her curt answer. Dishes clinked as Rukia finished washing the silverware. "Actually, now."

After drying her hands on a nearby towel, she took off Ichigo's Karakura jacket and put on a pink winter coat, given to her by Yuzu. Hastily putting on her earmuffs and grabbing her bag, she waved at the boys.

"Don't wreck the house while we're gone!" The door shut behind her as she stepped out. Then she opened the door again and her head popped in, eyes glaring accusingly at Ichigo. "Or go through my things or_ else_..." She left the threat hanging and left, this time with finality.

"So," Ichigo proposed. "Wanna go through her things?"

"No." Chad and Uryuu said, both getting up to put away the remnants of the dinner.

"Sleepover?" Chad suggested.

"Sure," Ichigo said, shrugging. "Dad's away, but he won't care." His eyes wandered around the room until it landed on the coat rack. A white scarf similar to Byakuya's was draped across two pegs. _Rukia's scarf. _And she was sick.

"Hey, guys," He stood up and put on his jacket. "I'll be right back." Snatching up the muffler on his way out of the house, he began walking to Orihime's house.

* * *

"It's beautiful," She murmured, face raised toward the sky. Walking to Orihime's house wasn't far, but after about a block or so of walking, Rukia's vision blurred and she had stopped to rest in the snow. She hadn't seen the magnificence of snow in quite a while. The back of her pants were getting damp from sitting for a while. Her neck was freezing.

"The sooner I get to Orihime's, the better," She said, getting up and dusting herself off. She took a step and immediately felt dizzy.

_What is wrong with me? _She shook her head silently and willed herself to take another step, even though it made her head bang mercilessly.

"Rukia!" A voice called from behind her. "Rukia!" With her blurring eyesight, she could barely make out a tall figure with a blob of orange with their hair should be. _Ichigo_. Something vibrated in her back pocket.

_Hey, what's taking you so long? :) -Orihime_

A text message. From the girls. How long was she out here? Her head was hurting again. Chad taught her a technique if anything like this happens. She has to focus on one thing and one thing only.

The phone.

_Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin gave this to me, _She began rattling off about her phone mentally. _It's white with a Chappy charm and snowflake pendant hanging on a light blue string. My contacts are Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Karin, Yuzu, and...Ichigo..._

Ichigo. The person who had her back. The person who she knew she could trust. The person she pledged herself to after she turned him to a shinigami.

_Focus!_ She told herself.

"Rukia, get out of there!" He yelled, more urgent this time.

_Get out of where?_

Two bright lights came into her peripheral vision, coming at her with blinding speed. The lights were connected to a hood...then a windshield...then a car. Rukia was in the middle of the street with a silver car headed straight for her. Frozen with terror, she could only watch as the tires slid on the slushy snow, the driver wide-eyed as he struggled to maintain control on the wheel.

"Rukia!" Something hit her from behind and she flew onto the sidewalk. The next events were a blur. A heavy thud was heard as the silver automobile hit Ichigo's side. How'd he get there? He had pushed Rukia out of the way and was guarenteed a crash collision.

"Hopping jelly beans and exploding bunnies!" The driver yelled, getting out of his car and wringing his hands. "Kid, you okay?"

"You're such a nuisance," Ichigo chuckled as he looked at Rukia, oblivious to the blood running down his forehead. Turning to the man, he said, "Take care of her." The man gasped as Ichigo fell unconscious. Then, he directed his gaze to the Kuchiki girl, who was staring in horror at her friend.

_This sickness,_ Rukia thought. _It's not...natural._

"That's a good boyfriend you got," The now pale man muttered.

"Not...my boyfriend," was all Rukia could say.

Her body sore and face stinging, Rukia felt her eyes slide closed.

"Not another dead kid!" She heard the man say before she fainted completely.

* * *

**I might not continue this...Depending on the feedback...**

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**~Rikato Tojidofukuto**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II: The Awaken**

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied (SDA)**_

**WARNING: Sorry if some characters are OOC. ****Sorry for not updating sooner, but I live on the East Coast of the U.S and with Hurricane Sandy raging, I lost power and my laptop crashed. D: I had to rewrite everything. To repent, I made it 3000+ words :D**

* * *

"The sleepover is put on hold!" Orihime cried, staring intensely at her cellphone screen. "Something's happened!"

"What's wrong?" Yuzu asked as her eyes widened alarmingly.

"Look!" Orihime shoved her phone to Tatsuki and started pacing frantically. "We have to go back _now_. Who knows their condition? They might be _dead_. No, they can't be! They are such strong people, this can't be happening!"

"Hime," Tatsuki laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Read the text," She sniffed quietly. "Read it."

"What is taking you so long? Smiley face, Orihime," Tatsuki frowned as she continued reading.

"What does it say?" Karin demanded. The purple haired teenager passed her the phone. Karin's eyes scanned the screen quickly and she gasped. "Yuzu!" The device was sent to her.

"A black haired girl and her orange haired boyfriend..." Yuzu read fragments aloud. "Hit by car...in Kurosaki Clinic..." She blinked and looked at the other girls. "So?"

"Ichigo and Rukia!" Orihime grabbed her jacket and opened the door. "It's Ichigo and Rukia! _Come on_!"

Tatsuki, recovering quickly from the shock, wrapped up the younger girls. "It's a snowstorm out there now. Stay close."

Karin protectively held Yuzu's hand and both twins nodded firmly. Together, the four of them set off with one goal in mind. Kurosaki Clinic.

What they failed to notice was that Orihime's phone was on the table, forgotten. The moment they left, it lit up as it received another text. Three texts blazed on the screen.

_Hey, what's taking you so long? :) -Orihime_

_A black haired girl and her boyfriend was on the road and got hit by a car. I found this cellphone in the girl's pocket and text the most recent number. Yours, 'Orihime'-san. They are both unconscious, but I transported them to Kurosaki Clinic, the closest doctor is there. It also happens to be the boy's father, I think. Get here as soon as you can. -Isuke Ransiki_

The lastest text, the most crucial one, read:

_Orihime, this is Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's dad. You know me, don't you? Anyway, you probably read the text from Isuke Ransiki. But the thing is, the Frankenstorm is coming and will be worse than ever. DO NOT COME DOWN HERE. Ichigo and Rukia are under my care; they are fine. Stay put. We'll tell you when it is okay to see them. Do you hear me? It is _not_ safe. Whatever you do, DON'T leave the house._

* * *

"I am _so _very sorry," He said for the millionth time. "I didn't mean to hit him, but I take responsibility for it. All of it. I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," Isshin Kurosaki tried to calm the nervous man down. "The car slid in the snow and you couldn't stop it."

Isuke Ransiki gave out another moan and Isshin realized his mistake. "That's the point," Isuke wailed. "I couldn't stop it."

A tick mark was slowly forming on the doctor's head. _Enough is enough_, he thought. "Listen, Ransiki!" He yelled. "It wasn't your fault. Now will you please be quiet? You've been crying for the past half hour. I _know_ my medical studies and they're going to be fine! You blaming yourself isn't going to help anything. Leave now if you are incapable of being quiet so that I can do my job. If you must stay, then don't talk!"

Isuke's volume lowered drastically at the fearsome man's demand. After a few seconds of silence, he whispered, "Y-you're the r-real deal." At Isshin's '_Continue?_' expression, he spoke a bit louder. "My friends, they said that you're a fool and that you are very eccentric. That you are one of the world's irresponsible men ever. That you-"

"Okay, okay, I'm a great man," Isshin grumbled. "Get to the point."

"But, when times get tough and your patients are on the line, you change. Y-you become this _amazing_ man wh-who can save lives. You get so serious and smart, it's unnatural. I-it's like...you're a medical Chuck Norris. Or a Dr. House. Something like that."

"I'll take that as a compliment," He grinned, scribbling into his white clipboard.

"Y-you should!"

"Yeah, but-" He was cut off by a red light blinking next to the words: _Room 3_, followed by a gentle beeping sound. In a diagram, the bed on his left also flickered in yellow. "Ichigo." He breathed. "Ichigo's awake."

The two men ran from the office area to the clinic rooms, passing rooms 1 and 2 in a blur. Isshin tried to open the door of Room 3, but found it locked. Impatient, he kicked it down.

"Hey!" A familiar, slightly squeaky voice called out.

"K-Kon?" Isshin said. "Is that you?"

"Who else is it?" The lion/bear stuffed animal stepped out from behind Rukia's bed. "My foot slipped and hit a button on Ichigo's bed and- hey, why's a human here?"

Both turned to look at Isuke, who was pointing a finger at Kon.

"T-talking a-animal!" He stuttered, eyes bulging like he was going crazy. Isuke tried to run, but his face collided with Isshin's hand and he fell to the ground. Swirl marks replaced his eyes and several stars rotated around his head.

"You knocked him out," Kon sweatdropped.

"Yeah..." Isshin put his hands on his (what do men call it? Hips? Waist? Well, you know what I'm talking about.), proudly standing over the still man. His ears wiggled gently as he heard a groan.

"Where am I?"

* * *

The florescent lights burned into his eyes, making Ichigo groan. His vision was blurred and he put a hand over his face to block everything out.

_Voices..._

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Ichigo, you're awake!" An annoyingly deep voice shouted. An annoyingly deep _familiar_ voice.

"Dad?" Ichigo said, moving his hand. He grunted a flying projectile landed on his face. It was light brown and surprisingly plush. "Kon?"

"Shut up!" He shouted, righting himself. He ferociously started stomping on Ichigo's nose. "What did you do to Nee-san, idiot?"

Ichigo paused, hand raised to knock Kon away. "Rukia?" Jumbled pictures ran through his head; a silver car, Rukia so pale in the moonlight, him finding her to give the scarf, and then it blacked out.

"Where is she?" He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "How is she?"

"She's on the other side of the room," Isshin said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "She's fine, but you should get some rest. That was quite a hit you took. I'm proud of you."

"For getting run over by a car?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"For saving Rukia," Isshin answered. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"No..." Ichigo trailed off. Seeing the unbelieving look on his dad's face, he sighed. "Let me see her."

"Sure," The older man stepped aside and helped Ichigo cross the room to where Rukia was laying. Her black hair was swept to the side, skin white as snow. Her hands were clenched and her brow furrowed, like she was having a bad dream.

_In her own little way_, Ichigo thought. Many people thought Orihime was beautiful, but so is Rukia in her own, unique, special way. Sure she was a pain, but once you really understood her...

"Urgh," Someone moaned. Isuke Ransiki was slowly waking up. "What happened? It's like-" The man was starting to get up when his face was smushed in the ground, effectively knocking him out again. Uryuu stood in all his glory with his foot on the back of Isuke's head.

"Where's Ichigo?" He demanded. Catching sight of the orange haired teen, Uryuu made his way across the room. Chad picked up the unconscious man and (not so gently) dropped him into a nearby chair.

"So," Uryuu crossed his arms lazily. "It's not like I care, but...what happened?"

"So you _do_ care," Ichigo sweatdropped.

"No, I don't."

"You obviously do."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Uryuu huffed.

"Not til you admit that you care," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, let's all sit down and talk things over," Isshin settled down in a chair and gestured for the boys to do the same. The four dragged their chairs and sat around Rukia's bed. Kon decided to sit protectively at Rukia's feet, listening to the conversation. "So, what happened? Because apparently, I leave to run to a friend's house and you get into major trouble."

"The injury is nothing," Ichigo fingered the bandages underneath his red shirt, the ones that were wrapped around his torso. "Compared to the ones from the shinigami job."

"Start from the beginning."

"Okay," Ichigo began. "Rukia and I were bored so I called over the gang. Uryuu and I were arguing, Tatsuki and Orihime were talking, Chad was drinking...something."

"Water," Chad supplied. "Then, Rukia felt unwell so she went upstairs."

"I woke her up around dinnertime," Ichigo continued.

"Alone in your room?" Isshin's eyebrows moved suggestively.

"Now that I think about it," Uryuu smirked. "They took quite a while to get downstairs."

"Joking aside," The grown up man held up his hands, saving his son from further embarrassment (even though Ichigo wasn't at all embarassed). "Did she act weird in anyway?"

"Do you mean from how she usually acts or in genral?" Ichigo asked. At Chad's pointed look, he sighed. "Yeah, she was really cold, which is odd because her zanpakuto is Sode no Shirayuki, which is snow and ice based. She seemed kind of dazed when I told her to get out of the street."

"She was really pale," Uryuu added.

"Now that I think about it," Chad struggled to remember. "She told me that she had a headache and was going upstairs to rest."

"Exhaustion, paleness, and freezing cold," Isshin muttered darkly, hand on his chin. "I think I have a faint idea of what and why Rukia's sick."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked anxiously, literally on the edge his seat. He missed the look Chad and Uryuu exchanged behind his back.

"Again, I only have a faint idea and it's a myth..." Silence filled the room as each man thought. Err- each man and stuffed animal. Suddenly, the house shook.

"This reiatsu!" Kon leaped onto his stubby legs. "It's just popped up. Was it hidden?"

"Ichigo, where's it coming from?" Isshin and Ichigo detached from their gigai simultaneously. Chad's arms transformed; the right one a black shield with red design and the left white with red lines. Uryuu was contemplating whether to wear his long white cape or the short one, his current clothes (a blue t-shirt with jeans) or switch into his white Quincy uniform.

"I can't tell where," Ichigo's face scrunched up with concentration. A scream pierced the chilled air. They identified it as the girls.

"I guess now we do," Chad said, opening the window for them to leap out. A gust of snow laced air blew into the room, causing everyone to shiver.

"What about Nee-san?!" Kon gestured to the sleeping girl.

"We'll have to take her with us," Isshin carefully wrapped Rukia up in a cloak and handed her to Ichigo. "Ready?"

"Wait!" Uryuu was still deciding which cape to wear. At Ichigo's _I will kill you if you don't hurry up _look and Isshin's impatientness, he chose to wear his current clothes with the long white cape. "Let's go."

Chad jumped out of the window, then Uryuu, and then Isshin.

"Kon?" Ichigo offered his shoulder and the lion perched on it cautiously.

"Go! To save Orihime and her valley of pleasures!" Kon yelled, fist raised in the air. "Um...we'll save the rest of them, too."

And off they went.

* * *

"Yuzu, Karin, stay here!" Tatsuki sat the two in the cover of trees. "Me and Hime will get the Hollows to stay away."

"_Santen Kesshun!_" Orihime held her hands out and an orange barrier formed in front of her. "_Koten Zanshun!_" Tsubaki, her offensive attack 'fairy', was covered by a thin barrier and sliced through several Hollows. Tatsuki was a whirl. She karate chopped some, flipped over others, and overall kicked butt.

Even though the Hollows were pretty small, there was so many. Definately too much for the two teenagers to handle alone. Soon, Tatsuki and Orihime stood back to back, both exhausted.

"I hope Ichigo and the others get here soon," Orihime said, breathing hard. Her shield deflected an oncoming attack and Tsubaki cutted through the monsters, but he was showing signs of wear.

Back with the twins...

"Yuzu, I'm going to help out," Karin said, taking a soccer ball out of her bag. Yuzu looked up at her with wide eyes, but nodded.

"Be careful," Was all Yuzu whispered as she watched her sister dribble away from her location

"Hey you uglies!" Karin aimed a kick at a nearby Hollow and it disintegrated. The white and black ball hit other Hollows. She ran to Tatsuki and Orihime, her soccer ball stopping to rest at her feet. "My soccer ball was enhanced with Hollow killing power." Karin said proudly.

"Thanks!" Tatsuki grinned. But, even with the help of Karin, the girls were surrounded. Tatsuki gulped, "We're dead." A hollow raised an arm to attack them and Karin closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

It never came.

"Missed us?" Ichigo asked cockily as he leaped from tree to tree, Zangetsu slashing hollow after hollow. Uryuu aimed his bow into the air and released several thousand arrows, all coming down as a shower of blue. Chad was protecting Yuzu and Rukia, who Yuzu was holding in her arms. Kon sat with them. Isshin was...well, he was being epic.

"Why are there so many?" Uryuu shouted above the noise, but continued defeating them.

The help of the guys really made a difference. Eventually, the Hollows were gone, either dead or retreated.

"I texted you on your phone." Isshin said, hugging Karin tightly. "You shouldn't have gone outside."

"I left my phone at my house," Orihime leaned against a tree in exhaustion.

"We're all safe," Ichigo slung Zangetsu onto his back and wiped sweat off his brow. "Let's just go home."

Chad lifted up Rukia and offered a hand to Yuzu. "Yes, let's go," he said.

"I'll carry her," Uryuu started to take the body from Chad, but Ichigo beat him to it.

"I got her."

Smirking at one another, Uryuu carried Yuzu while Karin sat on Chad's broad shoulders.

"The hurricane's coming," Tatsuki shielded her eyes and looked at the horizon where a storm was brewing.

"What hurricane?" Ichigo asked, shifting Rukia into a more comfortable position.

"Just because you don't watch the news," She rolled her eyes. Then she saw Ichigo. "What are you doing?"

"Umm, nothing," He said, simply deciding to put her over his shoulder. "And I don't watch the news, but isn't there a Frankenstorm thing?"

"Yes, a mix of various winter storms and a hurricane," Chad picked up Karin's soccer ball.

"Hurricane Shannaro," Uryuu added.

The trees whipped around as the wind gained speed.

"Sleepover?" Kon proposed.

* * *

_"The people along the shore are evacuated. As you can see, the waves are starting to come up and the storm is not here yet. We advise you all to stay inside," _The news anchor droned into her microphone. She pulled her red coat closer to her body as water came close to her feet. "_This is Marcia Yamasuko, signing out."_

"_Thank you, Marcia. You should leave as soon as you can and seek shelter,_" The male weather reporter bowed. Waving his hand over a Japan map, he said, "_We are likely to have snow. Especially Karakura town. Hurricane Shannaro is to dump approximately two feet of snow._"

Ichigo whistled in amazement and switched the T.V off. "Did you guys hear that?"

"We did," Uryuu said. "Because you put the volume to 48!"

"Yeah, whatever." He sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter, leaning on it lazily. "Rukia would love the snow."

"You say this because?" Tatsuki prompted. Everyone exchanged glances and snickered quietly.

In response, Ichigo shrugged. "I'll go take a shower."

"That's irrelevant, but I'll go next!" Tatsuki said before anyone could call the spot and use all the hot water.

"Me after!" Uryuu and Orihime claimed at the same time. Looking her awkwardly, he waved his hands. "You can go first."

"Thanks," She answered and turned her gaze else where, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. A similar blush fanned out on Uryuu's face.

"Oh, just _look_ at you two," Tatsuki, being the best friend she is, cooed. "It's so cute."

"N-nothing!" Uryuu stuttered and pointed at their carrot top friend accusingly. "What about Ichigo and Rukia?"

"What about me and Rukia?" He asked nonchalantly, grabbing a glass of water.

"You know _what_," Uryuu said. Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"I don't think he knows what we're talking about," Tatsuki smirked. "Uryuu's talking about the relationship between you and Ru-chan."

"What about our relationship?" Ichigo said, taking a sip from the cup.

"So you admit you have a relationship with her!" Uryuu poked him triumphantly.

If they were living in an anime, Ichigo would have a spit take. But since this is real life we're talking about, he swallowed the water like a human being. "W-what are you talking about?" He demanded.

"You and Kuchiki-san are dating, right?" Orihime asked, wiping her hands on a towel. Smiling to everyone, she said, "Do you want pancakes with blueberries?"

Isshin started to nod when Orihime continued.

"With ketchup syrup, mayonnaise butter, gummi bears, and bean paste?" Tatsuki shook her head, Uryuu politely said no, Chad stayed silent, Ichigo internally gagged, and Isshin just walked out of the room.

"Fine then, more for me!" She happily wolfed down the concoction. Ichigo mentally thanked her for changing the subject. "Now, back to you and Kuchiki-san." He thought too soon.

"We aren't in a relationship. Just friends," He said. At the disbelieving look on his friends' faces, he thumbed (you know, point with his thumb?) the door behind him. "I'll be right back. Me and the shower need to have a moment."

"That's going to wait," Isshin came in back through the door and hastily picked a clipboard. "Rukia's awake."

* * *

_She was running through a shallow river, laughing and chasing a fish around. A red haired little boy, about her age, was watching her from the shore._

_"Hey, Rukia!" He called. "The sun's setting. Get back here!"_

_"A moment longer," She answered, eyes still on the koi. Unsuspectingly, she stepped on a sharp rock and slipped._

_"Rukia!" Renji threw his fishing spear to the side and waded out to her. Rukia's foot was bleeding badly and she was neck deep in water, but was surprised him the most was that she giggling, hugging something to her chest. "Rukia?"_

_"I got the fishy!" She cried and moved her arms, allowing him to peek. "Oh!" The koi fish slipped out of her hands and quickly swam away. As the two stared off into the sunset, Renji saw something odd._

_"Hey, what's that?" Squinting, he barely made out a large wave heading their way. "Flash flood?"_

_Before he knew it, the water was upon them. It washed them both in separate directions. As quickly as it came, it disappeared just as suddenly._

_"Rukia!" He found her on the banks, spluttering. Her eyes were dull and she was on her back._

_"Renji?"_

* * *

Her eyes cracked open and her blurry vision could make out a hazy face.

"Renji?"

An unfamiliar orange haired boy was hovering over her. He was obviously concerned. His eyes brightened as he saw her awaken. "Ah, Rukia, I was getting-"

"Who are you?

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? My birthday was on the 25th...There's a poll on my profile...nothing else to say...**

**What up with Hurricane Sandy, ruining Halloween on the East Coast? I'm in Jersey, but...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Rikato Tojidofukuto **


	3. HOLIDAY SPECIAL

**A Holiday Special for My Readers**

**Note that this chapter has NOTHING TO DO with the main sTory plot. Sorry it's so short, but please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

"Hand me the stupid lights!" Ichigo snapped as he reached out his hand toward Rukia. In turn, Rukia ignored him and continued hanging wreaths on the windows. "Rukia, I'm freezing on the roof here! Give me the lights!"

She looked at him with innocent, violet eyes. "What's the magic phrase?"

Ichigo sighed and grumbled, "Pretty please hand me the lights, O Great Rukia-sama, and may the spirit of the Chappy King rain on your soul."

"I was thinking of 'hot chocolate', but that works," Rukia grinned and tossed him the coils of the multi-colored Christmas lights she had untangled with Orihime before.

"Idiot," He muttered and draped the lines along the roof.

Earlier, the entire group (Isshin, Kon, Chad, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Orihime, Karin, and Yuzu) had drawn straws for jobs decorating the Kurosaki Clinic. Uryuu and Orihime were decorating the interior of the house and clinic, Isshin and Kon were calling people for a Christmas party, Chad and Tatsuki (it was originally Chad and Karin, but the girl could have been electrocuted) were hooking up the sound system and lighting, and Yuzu and Karin were cooking. Ichigo and Rukia? They had drawn the 'freezing-their-butts-off-to-decorate-outside' straws (that's what was literally written on the papers).

"That looks crooked," Rukia shouted from the ground, causing Ichigo to scowl.

"Does _not_," He said, but jumped down beside her to check his work. True to her words, the drapes of lights were of varying lengths.

"Told you so," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now I have to start over," Ichigo groaned. He returned to the top of the green roof and slowly took off the Christmas decor.

"You're so stupid," Rukia said and went up to join him. Luckily, no one was looking at them so they could leap like a supernatural being (which they were) and not be noticed. Using a ladder like a regular person was just too troublesome.

"Look," She instructed and pointed out the colored pattern. The order of the lights went red, green, yellow, blue, and orange. "You hook it on every other red."

She took the strings from his hands and hung the first red light on the ceiling. She skipped the next red and then hooked on the one after that. So there they crouched and together, they finished attaching the Christmas lights.

"Beautiful!" She smiled and leaned back to admire her job well done. Her foot failed to connect with the green tile behind her. Rukia's eyes widened as she felt herself fall backward. Time suspended as she tried to grasp onto the slippery roof. Her hand automatically reached out toward Ichigo. He tried to grab her tiny hand, but the movement threw him off balance as well. With the momentum, he latched onto Rukia's arm and pulled her against his body as they plummeted to the ground.

"Oof!" The two landed in the snow. They lay facing each other, eyes still in shock. Silence filled the air as Ichigo and Rukia merely stared at each other.

"Thank you, Yuzu and Karin," Rukia whispered, her breath coming out as small puffs of air. "It's a good thing they were playing in the snow earlier and built a fort."

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. He inched closer until his forehead rested on Rukia's. "Are...you okay?"

"I'm fine," She answered and placed a chilly hand on Ichigo's face. "What about you?"

In response, he put his own hand on top of hers and slightly cradled it against his cheek. They stopped talking, but their gaze remained unbroken.

..._silence_...

"Hey, are you guys done hanging up those Christmas lights yet?" They heard Isshin yell from inside the house. Suddenly, they both realized the position they were in and sat up abruptly.

"Y-you could've s-stood on the spirit particles," Ichigo said, elbows resting on his knees as he looked away from Rukia.

"Y-you could have done the same thing!" She retorted and kept her eyes from glancing at him.

"Now my clothes are wet! And I'm cold!" He complained. She pounded her fist against his back.

"Shut up! You're not the only one!" She turned around and gasped at what she saw. "...Ichigo?"

He turned around and groaned in horror. The perfect imprints of their bodies were traced in the snow. To make matters worse, he could hear footsteps coming from behind them.

"Quick!" He said urgently and started to hurl some snow onto the area. Rukia joined in. She picked up a large piece of ice and tossed it. Instead of landing where she wanted it to, the frozen object broke against Ichigo's back. Slowly, he faced her.

"You...little..."

He packed together a hard snowball and lobbed it in her direction. It hit her square in the face.

"Ichigo..." Rukia growled menacingly and tackled him to the ground, smashing a hand full of crystallized water in his face.

That was the spark.

They ran around the street, flinging snow and dodging it. Their laughter rang loud and clear in the still air. The thoughts of hiding away the mark in the ground were gone.

At last, the battle ended. Ichigo leaned against the wall for support and Rukia had collapsed, both were breathing heavily.

"You idiot!" Rukia giggled and flapped her arms and legs to make a snow angel. "You baka!"

"Right back at you," He laughed and pushed off the wall. Ichigo offered her a hand and yanked her to her feet. "We should be going inside."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," A voice said. They spun around to face the speaker. Chad.

"Erm...how long were you there?" Ichigo asked awkwardly.

"Long enough to see what was there," Chad pointed at what they had covered up and rested against the door frame. "And what caused it."

"Don't forget us!" A bright voice chirped. Ichigo and Rukia saw Orihime sticking her head out of the living room window, Uryuu right behind her. "We were wondering what all the commotion was!"

"Yo," They looked up to see Tatsuki sitting on the balcony railing, two fingers up in a mock salute. "I was wondering what the noise was."

"As were we!" Yuzu, Karin, Isshin and Kon yelled from the kitchen window.

"Come on in," Uryuu pushed up his glasses and smirked. "The hot chocolate's ready."

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" They chorused and dug into the delicious food.

"Yum!" Orihime exclaimed as she bit into the turkey. Then her eyes lit up. "You even have bean paste! Thank you!" She grabbed the condiment bottle and dumped the contents onto her plate.

Yuzu had really outdone herself. She made every Christmas recipe in her little mind and the results were fabulous. As everyone stuffed themselves, Isshin announced, "I've invited our Soul Society friends and they'll eat at their homes before coming here. You'll have time to finish eating and then change into your party clothes!"

No one paid him any attention as they talked among themselves.

"Fine," Isshin pouted, "Be that way."

* * *

"Hey, Rangiku!" Gin shouted and latched onto the ginger haired woman. "It's been so long!"

"We're in public, Gin," She said, but she hugged him back. "How have you been doing?"

"Great," He grinned. "But the wi-fi where I'm at is TERRIBLE."

The two conversed happily as more guests arrived. Even some dead friends were able to come back to the living world just for the party.

"Taichou!" Renji's glass slipped out of his hand as he caught sight of Byakuya.

"It's been a while, Renji," Byakuya said and sat down on the couch. "Where's Rukia?"

"She's somewhere with Ichigo, I guess," The red haired man shrugged. "I'll be right back. Do you want a drink?" With that, Renji left to get more fruit punch.

The party was in full swing. The living room was cleared so they had a bit of a dance floor. Drinks and food were set out. Friends were enjoying themselves and reconnecting after being apart for so long. Finally, Isshin yelled,

"Alright! Present time!"

Everyone scrambled to find a seat. About two weeks ago, Isshin had written names down on slips of paper and had them choose one. The entire group had participated in the 'Secret Santa' game.

Ironically, the same two people had each other. Gin and Rangiku, Renji and Byakuya, etc. At last, it reached Uryuu and Orihime. Before them, Yuzu had given Karin a new soccer ball and Karin presented Yuzu a adorable teddy bear.

"Merry Christmas," Orihime handed Uryuu a striped box. He pushed a large polka-dotted one toward her. At the same time, they tore open the packages.

"Thank you," Uryuu smiled as he examined the sewing kit she had gotten him.

"This is so great!" Orihime squealed. She had gotten an entire collection of bean paste. Orihime squished Uryuu in a bear hug. "Thanks so much!" His face turned as red as a tomato, but Orihime was oblivious.

"The only ones left are Ichigo and Rukia," Isshin said and laughed mischievously, turning to the two on the couch. [You see, he had purposely arranged everyone's partners like so.]

"Happy holidays," Rukia placed a square box on his lap. He lifted the lid off.

"Bleach?" He asked and showed everyone the white container.

"After battles, blood makes stains on your clothes. Duh," She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "But there's more."

Ichigo put aside the bleach and reached in again. And again. And again. There were hand knitted scarves, new shirts, a name plaque, a custom mug, a framed picture of the entire crew (Soul Society included!), and lastly...

"You can't draw," He deadpanned as he took out the final object in the box. It was a drawing (by Rukia, of course) with many bunnies who he guessed were the Kurosakis, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

"Shut up," She muttered. Ichigo tossed her a small pouch. In the velvet package was a even smaller box.

"You're so cheap," Rukia said as she opened the box, but then her breath caught. "Oh...my...gosh..."

It was a flat bunny charm that looked exactly like Chappy except it was white and the thin, elegant chain it was on was silver.

"Not so cheap, am I?" Ichigo laughed at her reaction. "I should buy things like this more often. It shuts you up."

Her purple eyes sparkled. "Can you...?" He got the implied request. She lifted her hair and he connected the tiny clasp on the back of her neck.

"I also went through the liberty of getting this," Ichigo pulled the neckline of his shirt down to reveal a golden necklace. The charm was a black lion and the chain was a thicker gold.

"Not to mention this matching set," He handed her another box. In it was two bracelets. One was silver and had a white moon. The other was a gold bracelet with a black sun.

"Ichigo, you idiot," Rukia whispered and put on the bracelet as well. He did the same. Suddenly, she leaned forward and hugged his waist. "Thank you!"

"Whatever," He said and patted her head.

Everyone started to snicker.

"What?" Ichigo demanded. Chad pointed up. Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see Uryuu and Orihime holding a wooden pole. Dangling from white string was a sprig of mistletoe.

"As if," Ichigo scoffed, but then his eyes widened. Rukia moved forward. Her lips lightly brushed against his cheek. The room erupted in cheers.

Uryuu smirked. "You call that a kiss."

"Let's try this again."

* * *

**Merry [early] Christmas, everyone! And a happy new year! Sorry this was so short, but hey :) At least I wrote something.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I wrote this straight through and apologize for any mistakes. Reviews are appreciated. After all, it's Christmas and your feedback is my present :)**

**~Rikato T**


End file.
